


Vulpus Lupus Sortis

by thecouchwitch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Fisting mention, Furry, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Pheromones, Pre-Established Relationship, blowjob mention, heat - Freeform, i need a shower after writing this, in that the porn is the plot, petting, yiffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchwitch/pseuds/thecouchwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season comes to all Kitsunes every winter, regardless of how busy they are or how far their home is. When he starts going into heat, the three choices Kaden faces are leave the army and go home, stay and suffer in agony, or find someone close that can "help him out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulpus Lupus Sortis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written. Why is it so long?? I put more effort into this than anything else in my entire life. I had to look at the mating habits of wolves and foxes. The photos I saw, man. 
> 
> But yeah, here's some love for a sorely unappreciated pairing.  
> Shoutout to herdustisverypretty for being my beta and not judging me too hard.

The worst thing about living among humans, Kaden feels, was that although he loved his new-found friends, they all led completely different lifestyles to him. They didn't like being awake at night, their senses of smell and hearing were terrible, their grooming habits were atrocious, and probably worst of all was that they didn't have a mating season.

Kitsunes had very similar sex mating drives to humans, and they were generally sexually active all year round if they so chose to be. His new human friends could sympathise with Kaden being distracted by a beautiful form and having to sneak off for some alone time in the woods on occasion. They ask no questions, and he asks no questions when they do the same; there was a mutual understanding.

Come August, however, when the leaves start changing colour and the wind picks up, it's a different story. Kitsunes go into heat. For six long months, a kitsunes sexual appetite goes through the roof, they become borderline insatiable, and as the weeks go by Kaden struggles to hide his distress from his friends. Back at the kitsune hamlet, when mating season came around, all the adults felt the same thing. A lot of sex happened between long time partners, friends, and strangers, and no one was embarrassed because everyone was experiencing the same urges. Would the humans understand? Probably. Corrin would, at the very least, wonderful and heroic and well-groomed person that they were, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about such a sensitive topic with people who couldn't sympathize.

What if some of his new friends thought he was some sort of deranged pervert? He was fully in control of himself, just because he wanted to hump everything in sight didn't mean that he would lose his head, but there were still a lot of misconceptions and dirty rumours about his race, and he didn't want to ruin the good image he was built for himself as a pure-hearted and beautiful creature with fur the colour of sunsets. The best he could do was excuse himself more often and hide his near-constant erections with strategically loose clothing.

A month passes. Then two. By the time the third month passes and Autumn turns into winter, Kaden begins seriously considering requesting leave from the group for a time so he could make it back to the hamlet before the snows get too deep. He can't take naps in public any more, and he takes to sleeping away from the others, because he's afraid the constant wet dreams he's having might be overheard. The last straw breaks his back on one early morning in late November, when he wakes with a start to find himself dripping with sweat and dry-humping one of his pillows. He bites down on his fist, thrusts into the cushion a few more times, and as he comes with a low groan he decides with no small amount of guilt that he needs to go home. He seriously feels like he might die from desperation. 

It's not even dawn yet when Kadan steps out of his room wearing a fresh change of clothes, his soiled underthings tucked under his arm. The birds are awake, but the sun was barely a sliver of grey above the mountains in the distance, if that was even a real sun. They were staying in another dimension powered by the magic of a goddess, so who even knew. 

Corrin probably wouldn't be up yet, and Kadan is in no way eager to wake them with such a topic, so cleaning up the evidence of his emission was at the forefront of his priorities. A few soldiers were awake, getting an early start on chores and breakfast, and Kadan does his best to avoid them as he makes the journey across the castle grounds to the bath house. Besides bathing, the building also housed the laundry, and though there was plenty of staff available to care of such menial chores, this was one Kadan really preferred to do himself.

He pushes open the door and freezes, his tail going stiff in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to be attending to the laundry at this hour, but standing at one of the wash tubs washing what looked like a set of sheets was none other than Keaton, the resident wolfskin.

Keaton looks up when Kaden enters, his hands going still under the soapy water's surface. They lock eyes for a few uncomfortable seconds before one of them finally speaks.

“...Hey,” the wolfskin says.

“...Morning,” the kitsune answers.

Then, the smell hints him. It wasn't the dirt and dust and miscellaneous scents coming from Keaton that bothers him, Keaton rarely bathed himself and groomed his fur even less so that wasn't unusual, instead there was something different mixed in with his usual smell. Something new, but very familiar.

When a Kitsune entered heat, they had a different smell, a musky scent that only someone with an animal's senses would pick up on. Hard to describe, it was a warm and irresistible aroma that informed everyone around them that they were looking for a mate. Keaton... It wasn't an exact match, but he very much smelled like like that, and it makes Kaden's pulse race and his face go red.  
Don't get an erection, don't get an erection...

“Here,” Keaton says, letting his sheets drop heavily into the tub. He holds an unlabelled bottle out to Kaden, face as casual as could be. “This stuff's really good for getting cum stains out, just don't use it all. It's gotta last me the rest of winter.”

“...I, oh, thank you...” Kaden doesn't bother to pretend he doesn't know what the wolfskin is talking about. If he could smell Keaton, then Keaton could smell him, and scents couldn't lie. He takes the bottle and walks over to another wash tub before dropping his soiled items in and turning on the water. There's a silence between them as they wash their respective items, and Kaden tries to pretend his friend isn't there, but he can still smell him, and the smell is mingling with his own and getting stronger which makes the entire room smell like face, and oh gods he's definitely got an erection now.

“This is your fault by the way,” Keaton suddenly announces, “Wolfskins don't go into heat until late winter, but your strutting around covered in pheromones made me go early.”

“How is it my fault?!” Kaden blushes and glares at him, “I didn't even know wolfskins had a breeding season! And you say that like I went into heat on purpose, I feel like I'm dying.”

“So do I....” Keaton lets out a groan and rubs his eyes, face a visage of pure suffering, “Yesterday I couldn't stop staring at Niles' cleavage during our sparring match. I couldn't concentrate, he beat me in about thirty seconds.”

Kaden can't help but let out a foxish laugh at that. “Niles?! If Peri caught you staring at him like that she'd slaughter you!”

“Actually Niles invited me to share their bed once. I'm really regretting turning him down right now...” Keaton shakes his head in dismay, “I've been a part of threesomes back home though, too much work trying to keep two people happy. I prefer a one-on-one experience.”

The Wolfskin holds up one of his wets sheet and examines it. Apparently satisfied, he wrings the excess water out of his items and steps away from the tub to bring the bundle over to the drying racks. Kaden watches him go, and his mouth goes dry as the desert when he spots an unmistakable bulge in his pants. He suddenly gets a very bad idea.

“....Me too,” the kitsune admits, “You like men generally then?”

Keaton's response is predictably blasé. “Yeah, If I had to pick a favourite I'd say I liked women better, but overall I'm not picky. Not when they're sexy.”

So Keaton was bisexual, just like Kaden. The kitsune asks the next question with far more confidence. “Am I sexy?” 

“You would be if you didn't overdo your hair so much. Looking at you I get tired just thinking about how early you must get up to comb your tail.”

Kaden's ears flatten in annoyance. He huffs and pouts and folds his arms across his chest haughtily. “My fur is beautiful and soft, I was considered quite a catch back in the kitsune hamlet!”

“Why do you ask?” Keaton continues, totally ignoring Kaden's defensive outburst. He's looking at Kaden now with his full attention, an expression on his face which tells the kitsune that he knows exactly where this conversation is leading. Kaden feels so weird asking this, the two of them are friends, yes, but so different, and Keaton was so tatty and messy... But really, really attractive, in a badboy kind of way. It wasn't just the heat talking when Kaden noticed his fine cheekbones, that teasing of broad chest through an unbuttoned shirt, the attractive way his tail curved upwards and wagged when he was happy.

“I thought maybe we could pair up for the winter,” Kaden says in a rush, “I mean I am really, really uncomfortable! I was going to leave the army so I could find someone back home, because I just can't function any more! But I don't want to, our cause is important and Corrin needs me, I don't want to have to leave and find out in a few months we lost the war while I was off having sex. And you're dirty and rough but you're also handsome and I like you, and I can smell how much you're suffering just like me. You'll probably make fun of me for begging but if we pair up, we can mate all we want and not have to leave. So just think about it for a second before you say no, please?”

He clasps his hands together in a praying fashion under his chin and gives his best sad kit look, tail and ears drooping submissively. Keaton looks awkwardly to the side, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoids making eye contact, and for a second Kaden is terrified he's rejecting him, but then he sees Keaton's cheeks have turned pink and his smell is getting stronger. He wants it, he likes the idea, he's just embarrassed.

“...We'll need some place private,” he finally says, looking sheepishly at his kitsune companion, “like a cave, or something. We don't want the humans overhearing.”

Kaden's tail and ears perk back up in excitement. “I'll find a place for us to go if you promise to take a bath first.”

-

It's surprisingly easy to find a private (and quiet) place that would be suitable for a love nest. The castle prison stood lonely on the edge of the property, far from the rest of the army and almost completely untouched since the day Corrin had arrived. Lilith had built the building to keep any prisoners that the army might capture on the battlefield, but so far Corrin had refused to use it; any enemy soldiers the army came across were set free as soon as they were no longer a danger to Corrin's allies.

At lunch time after his morning chores are completed, the kitsune rushes through his meal, then sneaks away from the mess hall and swipes the keys to the prison from one of the store rooms. He's not stealing, exactly, he's certain he'd be allowed to take the keys if he asked, but he preferred to avoid any conversation that might lead to him being asked why he wanted to use the them. Jakob was the keeper of the keys, and Naga knew that man would be the last person to approve of the specific use that Kaden had in mind.

The building is in surprisingly good condition. It's dusty from disuse, but there's no stains, no strange smells, the walls are solid and fairly sound proof, the cells are roomy, and the inside is well lit and warm. If they did take prisoners, they couldn't ask for a nicer quarters. With the building scoped out, Kaden sneaks out again to search for his chosen mate of the season, and finally locates the wolfskin near the arena waiting for his turn to spar with the soldiers. He gets his attention with a wave, though he know doubt smelled him coming long before he saw him,

“Uh, hiya Keaton,” the kitsune says as he sidles up to him, voice a little more quietly than he normally speaks. They're standing behind a tree, out of both sight and earshot, but he still feels self-concious enough to lower his voice. 

Keaton smiles shyly. Kaden is suddenly hit with an overwhelming wave of pheromones emanating from Keaton, and though he can't help but be pleased that he could inspire such a reaction from the wolfskin, he doesn't want his pleasure to become visible, and he struggles to think about the least sexiest thing he could think of. 

Cereal without milk, cereal without milk....

“Hey,” Keaton answers casually, hands resting in his trouser pockets, “Ready for tonight...?”

Kaden smiles back and nods. “Yeah, ah, meet me in the prison around eight. It'll be unlocked.”

“The prison? Didn't think you'd like that sort of scene. You into being tied up?”

“Stop teasing me!” The kitsune pouts and turns his face away to hide his blush. “Its walls are thick, it's far away from where everyone sleeps, and no one ever goes in there. It's the best I could do without asking Lilith to open us a portal to some sort of sex dimension.”

Keaton laughs at that, a rare growling noise that makes butterflies hatch in Kadens stomach.

“Whatever, I'll be there.” The wolfskin rubs the back of his neck in thought. “I'll take a bath right before I come over, though I can't see how your mate stinking of soap and combed out like a pet poodle would turn you on.”

“...You don't have to do anything fancy to your fur, just wash the dirt out.” In truth, Kaden had almost forgotten he'd asked his friend to take a bath. When someone was as sexually frustrated as he was, your sense of revulsion got a whole lot weaker. Still, it was kind of touching that Keaton was actually going to groom for him. 

“Washing the dirt out is fancy.” Keaton snorts in amusement at his friends apparent naivety. Kaden can't disguise a smile of his own as he rolls his eyes. Then after a moment of hesitation, the wolfskin reaches up to Kaden's face and gently brushes a silky ginger lock of hair from his eyes, touch so gently it feels like a tickle. “Still, I guess it wont be so bad if I look shiny and soft like you.”

Kadens face turns as red as his tail.

A soldier calls out. “Keaton, you're up in five minutes!”

“Coming!” Keaton yells back. Kaden takes a few steps towards the castle, but then Keaton grabs the sleeve of his kimono, pulls him further behind the tree they stood beneath, wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace, and touches their noses and foreheads together in an Ice Village style kiss.

The kitsune stares at Keaton's face in shock, the wolfskins eyes closed as if deep in thought. All he can see, all he can smell, all he can feel is Keaton, and oh god he needs to fuck him now, but not sooner does Kaden do a single thrust against Keaton's leg does the wolfskin pulls away and leave the shelter of the tree to join his friends in the area.

The fox watches him leave, watches how his perky black tail bounces with his steps, and he decides to head back to the mess hall for a serving of dry cereal.

-

Kaden cleans up the prison a bit. He selects a cell that seems more inviting than the others, cleans up the dust, and drags in a bunch of furs, blankets and cushions to make a comfortable blanket nest on the floor. Kitsune didn't often sleep in rectangular beds like the kinds humans were fond of, they preferred curling up on a soft round pillow, and he knew wolfskins to be the same from the few times he had seen Keaton's castle room... It's also possible his room was like that because he was so prone to living in squalor, but that would mean Kaden also lived in squalor, and that was impossible. Kaden's room was tidy and perfect, just like himself.

He lights the torches all around him, bathing the cells in a warm glow that reminds him of candles. The walls of the cell are a dull unfriendly grey, so he hangs up a few colourful sheets to make the space more cheery. He's about ready to dry hump a flagpole, but he still has a sense of romance and class, and he does a good job. Kitsunes lived mostly in houses similar to how a human would in the modern era, but it was considered a grand romantic gesture to decorate your mate a burrow for breeding time, so he hoped the wolfskin would at least appreciate him making the place comfortable even if his race didn't share the tradition.

Kaden sits in the nest when he's satisfied with the results and waits, listening intently for the first clunk of metal that would signal his the wolfskins arrival. He's getting worked up just thinking about it, and he has to work hard to resist touching himself, because that would be rude.

He wonders what it will be like. He's never mated with a wolfskin before, having never met one before Keaton, though he had heard vague rumours about them from people who had traveled outside the hamlet. The kitsune isn't even sure if their races are compatible. Mating urges could only be satisfied by mating with a compatible species like a dragon or a human; if they were incompatible then they'd just finish feeling just as frustrated and unsatisfied as before. Would Keaton be upset with him if that happened? Could they still remain friends? He hoped so, there was no one better to go walking in the forest with even if he did like spiders too much and his fur was matted and dull.

The door at the entrance of the prison swings open with a metallic whine, causing Kaden's ears and tail to perk up as he sits up straighter. Seconds later, Keaton appears, spots Kaden in the cell, and smirks as he peers through the bars of the cage.

“Somehow I knew you'd fancy up the place.”

“It's great, right?” Kaden smiles sunnily, “I tried out the mattresses in this place and they were so uncomfortable. This feels way more natural and cozy, great for cuddling. Do you like cuddling?”

“Yeah, cuddling's fine, though it'd be more cozy if there was a bit more dirt around the place. Anyway, I wouldn't have touched noses with you today if I hated hugging, right?”

“Ah, right!” The kitsune nods and pats the space in the best beside him invitingly. Keaton steps through the open the door of the cell, and it's then that Kaden notices he smells much nicer than usual, there is no dirt on his face or clothes, and his fur, although still messy, has been combed smooth of all knots and miscellanea that usually mar his otherwise handsome form. 

“You're so silky now!” the fox exclaims happily, his tail perking upright. “You look great, not as great as me but the potential is there. Is that Camilla's shampoo? You smell like lavender.”

“I had to borrow some,” Keaton grimaces, clearly not as pleased with his state as Kaden was, “I don't own any of my own. When I wash my fur I just use soap.”

“That's... Interesting...” Kaden doesn't want to ruin the mood by expressing just how horrific he found that. Keaton takes off his shoes and sits next to him, scratching the side of his face in an almost shy manner.

“You look nice.”

“I do?” Kaden knows he does, but it will be a dark day on the day he passes up a chance to fish for compliments.

“Yeah, it's not my style but... The colour of your thing suits you.”

“My thing?”

“Your dress.”

Kaden laughs. “It's a kimono.”

“Right, that's what I said.” The wolfskin reaches over and pinches the blue fabric between fingers, testing the softness of it. Kaden smiles warmly, leans against his friend's shoulder and nuzzles against him needily, causing Keaton to raise his hand and pet his ears instead. Kaden makes a happy noise and wraps his tail around Keaton's waist. To his delight, he can feel Keaton's own tail wagging.

“So do you want me to wear a condom?” Keaton asks casually, though his cheeks are definitely a bit pink. “Obviously we aren't going to get each other pregnant, but...”

“I don't think the castle has any.” Kaden furrows his brows, “I found lube when I looked early but I didn't see any birth control things. When was the last time a healer used their magic on you?”

“Last week. I haven't fucked anyone since last year so if I did have any illnesses, they'd be cured now.”

“Yeah, same here, though I haven't had sex since Cyrkensia.”

“Cyrkensia?” Keaton raises his eyebrows in interest, “That's where we met, who was it with?”

“I don't remember his name,” Kaden shrugs, “He was very nice though, we drank some sake together and did it in the alley behind the bar.”

“That's really hot,” Keaton's hand slides down Kaden's hair so his fingers hook on the neck of the kitsune's kimono. He tugs it, just enough so Kaden's neck is exposed, and he strokes the skin experimentally with the pads of his fingers. Kaden shivers and lets his head fall further to to the side, which Keaton takes as an invitation to pull the garment off his shoulder and nuzzle his face into his neck. His tail is now wagging with enough force to make a noise when it smacks against the floor.

“Yeah...” Kaden sighs, “He bent me over and fucked me from behind. We were both kind of drunk, you know? And it was a really warm night so I remember feeling so hot and full I thought I was going to faint.”

“Mmmn, do you like taking it from behind?” The wolfskin's voice is low and growly. His hands slip inside Kaden's Kimono, he's kind of pawing at and stroking his pectoral muscles now, appreciating the lithe firmness of the fox's figure, and the feel of his sharp nails gently raking over his nipples makes Kaden moan.

“I love it, oh Naga,” Kaden arches his back luxuriously, pushing his nipples encouragingly into Keaton's hands as he shuts his eyes, “Even with girls I sometimes ask them to wear a strap-on. I like it when people fuck me so hard my legs go numb and I can't walk after.”

“Fuck,” is all Keaton says in response, and suddenly Kaden is pushed down into the nest amongst all the furs and cushions, and the wolfskin is yanking his striped obi loose and pushing his kimono folds out of the way. Kaden isn't wearing his battle gear, it's a special occasion so he's wearing what he likes to call his Seduction Kimono, a silky blue garment fit for a night out that contrasts with his fur and falls to his ankles like water. Keaton crawls on top of him and kisses his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then he comes to the kitsune's groin and nuzzles against the impressive tent being pitched though his underwear.

“Naga,” Kaden exclaims breathlessly, a hand coming up to grasp Keaton's hair in desperation. “Please hurry up, I'm dying.”

“Mmm,” Keaton's voice vibrates against his cock. He tightly grasps Kaden's hips and inhales deeply, pushing his face into the kitsune's crotch so hard it almost hurts. “Your underwear smells like precum. I love it.”

“You're gross,” Kaden lets out a breathless laugh, but he's loving it too, he's loving the touching and the smells and the sensation of being crushed into the blankets by another, and oh Naga he had missed it even more than he though. He almost lets out a cry of despair when Keaton lets go of him and stands up, but he holds it in when he sees the wolfskin is only doing it to get undressed.

First the waistcoat is discarded, then the shirt that already left little to the imagination. Keaton then sheds his trousers, and Kaden is unsurprised somehow that he isn't wearing underwear. A proud and blushing erection springs free from a carpet of dark and course fur even thicker than what Kaden had, and the kitsune finds himself drooling. It isn't as long as his own cock, but it's so.... Girthy.

“Can I suck you off?” he asks without hesitation.

“Later,” Keaton answers, reaching for the container of lubricant that Kaden had earlier placed on a nearby table, “If I don't shove my cock in you tonight I'm going to explode.”

“Fuck.” Kaden echoes Keaton from earlier and lets his head flop back, giggling breathlessly at his own brazenness. The wolf skin smirks and sits between his open legs.

“Do kitsunes knot?”

“Yeah, do wolfskins?”

“Yeah, I get pretty big so it might hurt.”

“Doubtful. I've been fingering myself so much lately I could probably fit a naginata handle up there right now.”

It's Keaton's turn to laugh, and he bends down to rub his and Kaden's faces together affectionately.   
Then, in one smooth movement, Keaton raises Kaden's hips off the ground and slips his underwear off, freeing his genitals to smack firmly against his stomach. Sure enough, he's leaking precum already; he longs to touch himself and be touched, but he wants to be fucked first, needs to be fucked, needs Keaton to pound into him so hard he sees the afterlife.

Keaton opens the container of lubricant and slicks his fingers up until they shine in the warm light of the torches. He urges Kaden's legs to open a bit wider, then presses a finger against the opening of his anus, which accepts it so readily and easily that it almost feels like Kaden is sucking it in.

“You weren't kidding,” Keaton mutters and thrusts his finger in and out a few times. He wiggles it around to test how much space he has, causing Kaden to make a pleased noise and squirm where he lay.

“Go back up a bit, my prostate is right there.”

“Here?” The wolf buries his finger all the way to the knuckle and hooks the digit around a bundle of nerves deep inside him. Kaden gasps blissfully and nods. “Yes, do that forever please.”

“I thought you wanted to do this so you wouldn't be distracted from the war?”

“I can fight while you finger me, we can figure something out.”

“You're almost funny sometimes, you know that?”

“I'm hilarious,” Kaden smiles and shut his eyes. Keaton adds in another figure and continues stretching and rubbing his insides, and it isn't long at all before he can fit all four fingers inside him with room to spare.

“Fuck,” the wolf exclaims, “I could probably fist you. Would you mind if I fisted you? I've always wanted to try fisting someone.”

“If you do that I'll come, I'm seriously almost there. We can try it another night but right now just hurry up and get in me, okay?”

“Right, right,” the wolfskin nods and removes his fingers, swallowing thickly. He gives Kaden's thigh a pat to indicate that it was time to turn over. “We should write up a list or something later.”

He pours some lube into his hand, then some more onto his cock. Kaden probably didn't need a lot, but you could never have too much lube, he supposed. The fox watches as Keaton slicks the liquid up and down his cock, his tail wagging behind him in anticipation, then when Kaden is on his hands and knees the wolfskin pushes his orange tail out of the way and positions himself behind him, nails digging into his asscheeks hard enough to leave a mark. Kaden doesn't bother to contain the cry of absolute joy and relief that escapes him when that wonderful thick cock is pressed into him.

“Keaton!” He gasps, thrusting back against him in encouragement. Keaton's first thrust inside is slow and silent, but then he pulls out and thrusts in again harder and faster until he's buried up to his balls, and its enough to make them both cry out. So hot, so tight, so thick, so wet...

“I'm coming,” Kaden bangs his fist against the blankets below them, forehead dropping down to rest on the ground. “I'm coming, I can't stop, please hurry up, please, I'm dying.”

The kitsune is unable to keep himself from touching himself any more . With his face buried in the furs and elbow propping himself up, he grasps his penis with his free hand and starts stroking furiously. Keaton follows his cue and increases his pace, ramming him deep against his prostate with as much accuracy as he could manage, and then Kaden orgasms with an exclamation of nirvana, spurting one, two, three times onto the blankets below them. Keaton joins him in bliss only a few moments later with a yell that sounds almost like a bark.

“Fuck, Kaden,” the wolfskin pants harshly. He wraps his arms firmly around the kitsune's stomach and lays kisses and bites all over his back. Kaden makes a noise of agreement and shoved the soiled blanket below them out of the nest before letting his body go limp. Keaton falls with him, still inside him, and with careful manoeuvring of limbs he turns his kitsune mate over so the two of them could lay side by side, their limbs entangled in a bundle of bliss.   
Kaden was knotting, his penis felt thick, hot, and hard between their stomaches. He squirms a bit, rubbing his length against the grooves of Keaton's abs. He could feel Keaton swelling inside him, stretching him and filling him, and he wouldn't be ready for a while yet but he's already getting horny again and ready for round two. The two feel weary and lightheaded and so wonderfully fucked up, and the scent of their pheromones, sweat and ejaculation mingle in the air into one intoxicating aroma.

“That was good,” Keaton is smiling dreamily, more content and relaxed than Kaden has ever seen him, “It's not just me, right? That was good.”

Kaden makes a sound of agreement and buries his face in the nook of Keaton's shoulder, savoring the waves of afterglow washing over him. For the first time in months he feels relief, contentment, satisfaction, like he could keep his mind on his war as long as he had this to look forward to at night.

“I'm dead,” the fox says, his voice a buzz against Keaton's sticky skin, “I've died and ascended. We need to do it again, you need to fuck me back to life.”

“I can't even take my cock out of you, yet.”

“Wiggle around while you're in there.”

“Why do people say you're the smart one?”

“Because I am, and I'm suggesting the most intelligent course of action.”

A growling chuckle rumbles in the back of Keaton's throat as the wolfskin reaches up and strokes behind Kaden's ears. They would bring each other to climax twice more that night before passing out in blissful exhaustion around dawn.

-


End file.
